Star Trek: Phase II
Star Trek: Phase II és una sèrie de creada per aficionats a la sèrie original de Star Trek i el seu univers. Distribuïda exclusivament a través ďInternet, la sèrie va ser concebuda com la continuació de la primera sèrie original (1966-1969), ja que la missió inicial de 5 anys va quedar incompleta en 3 ďaquests. El primer capítol ďaquest fanfilm, el 0, va ser estrenat el gener de 2004, amb una freqüència de llançament aproximada ďun per any, encara que els productors han expressat el seu desig ďaccelerar aquest ritme. CBS (i anteriorment Paramount Pictures), com a propietària dels drets legals de la franquícia de Star Trek, han controlat la distribució del material generat pels afeccionats per tal que no se’n tregui cap profit sense ľautorització oficial pertinent. Phase II n’és un exemple, ja que es realitza de forma completament altruista i sense obtenir-ne cap benefici econòmic a canvi. Llista de personatges La majoria dels actors de Phase II són desconeguts en el món cinematogràfic, però com la resta de ľequip els uneix la seva estima per Star Trek. Star Trek: New Voyages Star Trek: New Voyages va ser creada per Jack Marshall i James Cawley a ľabril del 2003 A Star Trek: Phase II hi actuen James Cawleyy (del capítol pilot al 8è) i Brian Gross (els últims capítols) en el paper del capità James Tiberius Kirk, Jeffery Quinn (del capítol pilot al 3r) i Ben Tolpin (capítols 4t i 5è) i Brandon Stacy (a partir del capítol 6è) com ľSpock i John Kelley com el doctor Leonard McCoy. Eugene Roddenberry Jr., fill del creador de Star Trek Gene Roddenberry, n’és productor consultor. Al llarg de la sèrie han tornat a aparèixer actors de ľoriginal, tals com Walter Koenig (capítol 2n) i George Takei (capítol 3r), reprenent els seus rols de Pavel Chekov i Hikaru Sulu (respectivament). Equip de producció El capítol 0 (Podria passar), així com el primer (Primera victòria) i segon (Servir fins al final) van ser produïts per James Cawley, Jack Marshall, Pearl Marshall, James Lowe, Jeff Quinn, John Muenchrath i Max Rem. El pilot i els dos primers episodis van estar dirigits a càrrec de Jack Marshall (el segon conjuntament amb Erik Goodrich); el tercer (Una vida per recordar), per Marc Scott Zicree i la primera vinyeta (Seient de comandament), per Erik Goodrich. Actors convidats Star Trek Continues Star Trek Continues és una producció distribuïda per internet i desenvolupada per fans de la saga Star Trek. La sèrie va començar la seva producció el 2012, i conté set capítols de moment. Star Trek Continues és produïda per Far From Home, LLC i DracoGen Strategic Investments, i en associació amb Farragut Films. Igual que amb totes aquestes produccions de fans de Star Trek, ľús de les propietats amb drets ďautor i marca registrades de la sèrie original va ser permès sempre que la producció sigui sense finalitats de lucre. Una part dels fons necessaris per produir els capítols es van plantejar a través ďuna reeixida campanya de Kickstarter, a la qual gairebé tres mil partidaris van contribuir. Star Trek Continues ha guanyat un Premi Geekie per a la “millor sèrie per web” el 2014 i ha estat rebuda molt positivament pels crítics, els qui van elogiar la qualitat de la producció, que indiquen que la sèrie ha establert un nou estàndard per a les produccions de fans de Star Trek. Actors convidats Guia de capítols Capítol 0: Podria passar (Come What May) (16 de gener del 2004) Data esteŀlar 6010.1. ĽUSS Enterprise arriba per prestar ajut a una colònia que ha estat atacada per una enorme nau alienígena. Mentre estan investigant, els sensors detecten una altra nau molt més petita que la primera que s’ha enfrontat aconseguint la seva fugida. Quan aconsegueixen transportar a dos dels membres ďaquesta segona nau a bord, la tripulació de ľEnterprise comença a patir tota una sèrie ďestranyes visions del futur. Un episodi que aconsegueix reflectir fidelment ľaspecte visual de la sèrie original. Capítol 1: Primera victòria (In Harm’s Way) (8 ďoctubre del 2004) Una de les paradoxes temporals més extraordinàries de la saga Star Trek: En Kirk amb un primer oficial klingon, al comandament de la nau a on va servir anys enrere, la USS Farragut, viatjant en el temps per impedir una guerra que mai no va haver ďocórrer i que va devastar milers de planetes, inclòs Vulcà i la seva raça. Tot això amb uns efectes especials cada vegada millors. Capítol 2: Servir fins al final (To Serve All My Days) (23 de novembre del 2006) Data esteŀlar 6031.2. Durant una missió diplomàtica, el Tinent Pavel Chekov pateix un accident que el fa envellir tant prematurament com ràpidament. Sense el seu oficial ďarmament en plenes facultats, el capità Kirk i la tripulació de ľUSS Enterprise hauran de fer front a un atac klingon. Filmat per primera vegada en format panoràmic 16:9 i amb molts més mitjans tècnics i humans. Primera aparició ďun actor de la sèrie oficial (Walter Koenig). Capítol 3: Una vida per recordar (World Enough and Time) (23 ďagost del 2007) Data esteŀlar 6283.4. Enmig ďuna batalla amb naus romulanes, ľUSS Enterprise queda atrapada en un poderós camp de força multidimensional. En intentar estudiar-lo, en Hikaru Sulu pateix un accident amb el transportador i es materialitza trenta anys més gran. El temps per fugir es consumeix i només en Sulu coneix la forma de sortir del camp de força… però el temps que ha transcorregut per ell li ha fet oblidar les dades que poden salvar la nau i tota la tripulació. Amb noves participacions de la sèrie oficial (George Takei i Grace Lee Whitney), aquest capítol és el que, fins el moment, millors crítiques ha rebut. Capítol 4: Sang i foc, 1a Part (Blood and Fire, Part 1) (20 de decembre del 2008) Data esteŀlar 6429.2. Perseguits i atacats pels klingon, la tripulació de ľUSS Enterprise ha de respondre a la cridada de socors ďuna nau ďinvestigació de la Federació. En qüestió ďhores la nau i la tripulació es consumiran prop ďuna estrella restant. La tripulació de ľEnterprise és envoltada per un amenaçant i misteriós horror. Entre els nous tripulants es troba el nebot del capità Kirk, Peter, que ha aconseguit ser assignat a ľEnterprise per poder estar prop del seu amic i amant, el tinent Alex Freeman. Tots dos joves formaran part de ľequip de rescat, descobrint que el que ha passat a la nau científica és més terrible del que ningú hagués pogut imaginar. En qüestió ďhores la Copernicus i la tripulació es consumeixen prop ďun estel. Capítol 5: Sang i foc, 2a Part (Blood and Fire, Part 2) (20 de novembre del 2009) Data esteŀlar 6429.8. Ľequip de rescat dirigit pel comandant Spock troba supervivents a la Copernicus, els quals afirmen haver trobat una cura per a la plaga de Règula. Però les ordres de la Flota Esteŀlar continuen sent clares: la Copernicus i tots els seus tripulants han de ser eliminats per evitar la propagació de la malaltia. En Kirk i en McCoy inicien una carrera contrarellotge per trobar la forma de salvar els seus amics, sota ľamenaça ďun nou atac dels klingons. Capítol 6: Una flota esteŀlar enemiga (Enemy: Starfleet!) (22 ďabril del 2011) Data esteŀlar 7232.5. Atacats mentre exploren un nou sector del espai, el capità James T. Kirk i la seva tripulació es troben sense voler enmig ďuna guerra. ĽUSS Eagle, perdut 8 anys abans, es troba ara sota domini ďuna dona meskana, ľAlersa, que maneja la nau i el seu capità com vol amb els seus trucs mentals, i vol dominar i els peshans. ĽEnterprise només podrà ser ľúnica nau capaç de detenir ľAlersa i la seva flota esteŀlar enemiga. Capítol 7: La nena (The Child) (5 ďabril del 2012) Data esteŀlar 9717.7. Mentre ľEnterprise travessa un estrany nuvol ďenergia, ľalferes Isel és misteriosament impregnada i, en qüestió de dies, dóna a llum una nena, Irska, que sembla ser totalment humana, a diferència de la seva mare que és deltana. Una curiosa forma de vida alienígena vol estudiar la tripulació, però la seva presència posa en perill la nau. Capítol 8: El Kitumba (Kitumba) (0 de gener del 2014) Data esteŀlar 2623.3. ĽEnterprise emprèn una missió suïcida al cor de ľImperi Klingon. Influenciat per tots costats pels senyors de la guerra i altres persones amb les seves pròpies motivacions, el Kitumba es troba de sobte davant del seu pitjor enemic: el capità James Kirk i ľEnterprise. Les decisions que prendrà tindran un gran ressó per tota la galàxia durant els propers anys. Capítol 9: Pelegrí de ľeternitat (Pilgrim of Eternity) (22 de maig del 2013) Data esteŀlar 6147.3. Quan ľEnterprise es troba amb una anomalia, ľalienígena anomenat Apoŀlo de la mitologia grega que va intentar esclavitzar la tripulació a Pollux IV, apareix a bord de ľEnterprise molt més vell i malalt. En Kirk haurà de decidir què fer amb ell per salvar-lo o deixar-lo morir, ja que ľApoŀlo diu que ľúnica manera per sobreviure és quedar-se en un planeta amb una civilització primitiva. Però ľScotty pensa que ľApoŀlo només vol tornar a ser un déu i dominar una altra espècie. Capítol 10: Lolani (Lolani) (8 de febrer del 2014) Data esteŀlar 6454.1. Una noia esclava ďOrió anomenada Lolani, supervivent ďuna nau teŀlarita, posa al capità Kirk i a la seva tripulació en un dilema moral sobre la seva llibertat. Es descobreix que dos dels membres de la tripulació van morir en un tiroteig mentre que el tercer, el propietari de la Lolani, va morir a causa ďun tall a la gola per una daga que és propietat de la seva esclava. La Lolani implora a ľequip de ľEnterprise de no retornar-la al seu amo anterior, un traficant ďesclaus ďOrió anomenat Zaminhon, però la Flota Esteŀlar no està disposada a arriscar-se a un incident diplomàtic interesteŀlar amb el poble ďOrió i ordena al capità per retornar la Lolani a en Zaminhon. Capítol 11: El lliri blanc (The White Iris) (12 de juny del 2014) Data esteŀlar 6182.3. Mentre dos planetes bessons estan en guerra, ľEnterprise decidirà si poden entrar a la Federació. Però el capità James T. Kirk és atacat. En McCoy aconsegueix salvar-lo, però en Kirk comença a tenir aŀluninacions de dones que en Kirk es va enamorar en el seu passat i després van morir. En Kirk ha de solucionar el problema de les seves visions mentre el destí ďun planeta penja ďun ﬁl. Capítol 12: La revolta de ľImperi (Fairest Of Them All) (29 de maig del 2015) Al món paraŀlel, ľSpock ha ďenfrontar-se a una elecció que determinarà el futur de ľImperi Terrà. ĽSpock decideix fer un motí a ľISS Enterprise a la recerca de la pau. Aquesta és una continuació del capítol 39 (Mirall, mirall) de la sèrie original. Capítol 13: La guerra de ľordinador (Divided We Stand) (26 de setembre del 2015) Data esteŀlar 6202.1. Quan un estrany virus entra a ľordinador de ľUSS Enterprise, el capità James T. Kirk i el doctor Leonard McCoy es troben de sobte atrapats en el passat enmig ďuna batalla de la Guerra Civil dels Estats Units del segle 19, mentre que el virus alienígena amenaça ľEnterprise. Capítol 14: Vine sense el teu drac (Come Not Between the Dragons) (28 de maig del 2016) Data esteŀlar 6257.4. Una criatura amb problemes perfora el casc de ľEnterprise, enfrontant la tripulació contra un perseguidor que intenta destruir aquesta criatura i llança ones ďenergia a la nau fent que la tripulació es torni agressiva. Capítol 15: Abraçant els vents (Embracing the Winds) (3 de setembre del 2016) Data esteŀlar 6295.3. Mentre ľEnterprise és enviada en una missió aparentment rutinària, en Kirk és cridat a una base esteŀlar on ľSpock és promogut a capità. Tanmateix, en Kirk ha de fer front a un dilema ètic que desafia el propi nucli del Comandament de la Flota Esteŀlar. Capítol 16: Ľaltre Kirk (Still Treads the Shadow) (2 ďabril del 2017) Data esteŀlar 6563.4. ĽEnterprise arriba fins a una anomalia al sistema Cressida on hi descobreix ľUSS Defiant (NCC-1764), que fa un any estava entrant i sortint de la nostra realitat i més tard havia desaparegut misteriosament. Quan hi van a la nau per investigar, hi troben un doble del capità Kirk molt més vell i congelat en un tub criogènic… Capítol 17: La finalitat de les naus (What Ships Are For) (30 de juliol del 2017) Data esteŀlar 6892.3. El capità Kirk lluita per ajudar una societat ďun món aïllat els habitants del qual viuen ďuna forma molt peculiar. I en aquest món no existeix el color, per això les imatges es veuen en blanc i negre quan estan en aquest món. Capítol 18: Tenir el coratge ďanar, 1a Part (To Boldly Go, Part 1) (18 ďoctubre del 2017) Data esteŀlar 6988.4. Per resoldre el seu últim enigma, ľEnterprise ha de tornar on va començar la missió de cinc anys del capità James T. Kirk. ĽEnterprise es trobarà enmig ďun conﬂicte entre els romulans i uns humans que han obtingut super-poders, i en Kirk haurà de saber qui diu la veritat, ja que no tot és com sembla… Capítol 18: Tenir el coratge ďanar, 2a Part (To Boldly Go, Part 2) (13 de novembre del 2017) Data esteŀlar 6995.1. Ľemblemàtica missió de ľUSS Enterprise arriba al seu final mentre en Kirk i la seva tripulació lluiten contra el seu últim adversari. Capítol 20: Colador mental (Mind-Sifter) (1 de desembre del 2014) En Kirk és torturat pels klingons per obtenir informació sobre els viatges en el temps i després enviat a la Terra dels anys 1950 pel Guardià de ľEternitat del planeta Portal, on acaba majoritàriament amb amnèsia i sense respondre en un hospital psiquiàtric, sota ľatenció ďuna doctora. Els klingons han utilitzat amb en Kirk el “colador mental” per a treure-li informació, un dispositiu que ha programat al seu cervell patir cada vegada que es pronunciï “Capità James T. Kirk”. Mentrestant, arran de la desaparició ďen Kirk a Nimbus III, ľSpock està al comandament de ľUSS Enterprise, encarregat de cercar en Kirk i aclarir-ne la seva desaparició. Però la Flota Esteŀlar fa nous plans per a ľEnterprise. Finalment en Kirk aconsegueix ésser rescatat per ľSpock i en McCoy. Capítol 21: La cosa més sagrada (The Holiest Thing) (14 de gener del 2016) Data esteŀlar 7713.6. El capità James T. Kirk es troba per primera vegada amb la carismàtica científica Doctora Carol Marcus, especialitzada en terraformació. La Carol és la dona que un dia serà la mare ďen David, el fill ďen Kirk i qui també li trencarà el cor. La doctora Marcus dirigeix un projecte de terraformación al planeta Lappa III que va molt malament i devasta el planeta. És culpa ďella? O hi ha una misteriosa operació de mercat negre després de la catàstrofe? En Kirk i la tripulació de la renovada USS Enterprise hauran ďinvestigar-ho. Vinyetes (curtmetratges) Vinyeta 1: Seient de comandament (Center Seat) (17 de març del 2006) En Sulu torna a ľUSS Enterprise després del seu ascens a comandant. La seva primera tasca és un vol rutinari, però els recents canvis efectuats als sistemes de la nau converteixen aquest viatge en una experiència molt perillosa. Vinyeta 2: Ľescenari de mai guanyar (No Win Scenario) (8 ďoctubre del 2011) Després ďenfrontar-se amb el capità Kirk en una versió Klingon del Kobayashi Maru, el capità Kargh espera el dia en què ell i Kirk es reuniran de veritat. A la línia temporal de Star Trek aquesta vinyeta va entre la segona i la tercera temporada de La sèrie original. Vinyeta 3: Anar amb coratge (Going Boldly) (6 ďagost del 2012) Aquest és un homenatge a cinc companys de ľequip de ľEnterprise que van morir recentment: Anthony DeGregorio, John Olson, R. L. Dickerson, Mikhail Hodel i Alex Freeman. Aquesta vinyeta significa també un nou començament de Phase II i que introdueix ľactor Brian Gross com el nou James T. Kirk, una USS Enterprise restaurada, i la primera aparició del tinent Arex, personatge regular a Star Trek: La sèrie animada. Star Trek: Phase II a Espanya El projecte Phase II a Espanya es coordina a través del web oficial, a on els seguidors poden expressar-se i participar activament en tot allò relacionat tant amb Phase II com amb Star Trek i la ciència-ficció en general. Amb ľesforç i dedicació del grup de treball (que compta amb traductors, dissenyadors web i dissenyadors gràfics) s’ha aconseguit traduir i subtitular tots els episodis presentats fins el moment, així com les entrevistes i informació que es publica periòdicament a través del web americà Al març del 2006 es va estrenar la primera vinyeta (curtmetratge), anomenat “Seient de comandament”. Prèvia aprovació i suport de ľequip de producció de Phase II, es va convocar un càsting de veus pel seu doblatge en castellà a la ciutat de Barcelona. El temps i esforç emprat per ľequip va aconseguir que al mes de juny es presentés el doblatge finalitzat de la vinyeta amb un resultat exceŀlentment rebut per tota la comunitat. A través del seu web es poden descarregar gratuïtament tots els episodis, tràilers, vinyetes i materials distribuïts de la sèrie. El club de fans oficial de Phase II a Espanya és ľUBT (USS Barcelona Trek), club que es va fundar ľany 2001 amb membres procedents ďaltres clubs de la ciutat de Barcelona i rodalies i que participen a ľorganització anual del congrés nacional Espatrek. Web de Star Trek: Phase II en castellà: http://www.trekminal.com/ Star Trek: Phase II a Catalunya Els capítols de Phase II alguns fans de la sèrie ľhan subtitolat al català. En aquesta pàgina podeu trobar enllaços per descarregar els capítols amb eMule i directament, i enllaços dels capítols en català a YouTube. Enllaços externs * Web de Star Trek: Phase II en català * Web oficial de Star Trek: New Voyages * Web oficial de Star Trek: Continues * Ľholocoberta, web en català de les sèries credes pels fans més importants * Gruplanetes.cat, on està allotjada les versions de Phase II en català * Star Trek: Phase II a “The internet movie database” de:Star Trek: Phase II en:Star Trek: Phase II es:Star Trek: Phase II fr:Star Trek: Phase II it:Star Trek: Phase II pl:Star Trek: Faza Druga pt-br:Star Trek: Phase II ro:Star Trek: Phase II sr:ОС: Сезона 4 Phase II